Message services include: Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Short message (MMS), instant message, and Converged IP Message (CPM). The message services such as instant message and CPM are based on the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) technology, and belong to the presence-based individual-to-individual, individual-to-application, and individual-to-group mobile data services of the message type.
The existing message service engines such as SMS, MMS, IM, Push-to-talk Over Cellular (PoC) are separately designed and standardized. Each service provides a single type of user experience, and is limited to a certain medium and application. CPM is a SIP-based message service that integrates the multimedia conference. By using the presence features and a single CPM platform, the CPM service provides user experience of multiple existing message-type services, enables a user to enjoy the same user experience on different devices, and ensures interworking with various existing message services.
With the development of the mobile communication technology, the Internet applications are extended to the mobile application field. The 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication technology speeds up the integration between the telecom network and the Internet, and the penetration of the Internet applications into the mobile networks extends the service capabilities of the mobile networks, while the inherent features of the mobile network impose new requirements for such applications. The Email service is an important service in the Internet applications. The mobile email service is an extension from the traditional Internet email, and enables the user to edit incoming and outgoing emails on a mobile terminal, and can be seamlessly integrated with the email services of the Internet.
In the existing message service field, the general format of a message address is: nickname <communication address>.